An Ideal Christmas
by Clanclaws
Summary: Ikarishipping ! Dawn and Paul get stuck spending Christmas Eve and Christmas day together! How will this One-shot end? Read and find out!


**Me: So it begins... I have decided to make an Ikarishipping story for the holidays!**

**Static: Lu ray luxray ray lux lux ay ray. (Translation: You didn't make one for Halloween.)**

**Me: ... Yea but-**

**Lucario: Lucario luc. (Translation: Or Thanksgiving.)**

**Me: I DID. *Pokes fingers together embarrassed* I just forgot to post them and I missed the holiday dates...**

**Static + Lucario: *Facepalm***

**Me: WELL, I made a Christmas One-Shot, so all that doesn't matter anymore! *Glares at the pokmeon* ... Now enjoy said One-Shot~!**

**(Pokémon Talking)**

**{A/N}**

**"People Talking"**

**'People Thinking'**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I own nothing? Do I look like I own pokemon, Dawn, or Paul? Nope! Because I don't!**

* * *

~~An Ideal Christmas Has Never Been Closer~~

Paul's POV

I tossed a chuck of snow over my shoulder with a grunt of annoyance. It was Christmas Eve, and I was left with shoveling a trail from the front door to the sidewalk because Reggie was simply too lazy to do so. We weren't staying at our usual house. We went and rented a cabin in Snowpoint City, since Reggie said it was the best place to go for Christmas. I've never been a holidays kind of guy, so I just went along with it so I wouldn't hear my brother complain.

I shoveled another pile, and threw it behind me.

"Eeek!"

I glanced at the direction of the sound and found I covered a girl in snow. unfortunately, it was Troublesome I had hit.

"Hn. What are you doing here?", I asked with very little interest. Looking around, I saw Pathetic and Brock were nowhere to be seen.

"Grr... I accept your apology...", she muttered sarcastically, "I'm here staying at this cabin with my mom. What are you doing here?"

Crap. I thought I heard Reggie mention something about two other people sharing the same cabin as us. I narrowed my eyes. 'With her here, Christmas will be as annoying as ever. As if Reggie didn't make it bad enough'. "... This is my cabin." I willed and begged for her to be mistaken, for her to say, "Oops, wrong cabin!", for it to just be another stupid mistake she made. But of course, it wasn't.

"What?! We're sharing a cabin with you?!"

I sighed and grunted. I put the shovel on my shoulder, and headed back to the cabin. "Yea. Where's Pathetic and the Healer?". She caught up to me, and I noticed she was holding a small suitcase. '... Aren't you only staying for a day or two?'

"Ash and Brock? They went back to Kanto to visit their family and friends.", she smiled, "Are you here alone?". I shook my head. "I'm here with my brother, Reggie."

The door slammed open just as we reached it. 'Speak of the Devil...'

"Paul! Who are you talking to?!", Reggie looked me over, "Are you sick? I've never seen you social before!", he put a hand to my forehead. My eyebrow was twitching at his stupidity, and at Troublesome's laughing from behind me. I walked past Reggie as if he wasn't there. "That's some girl that's staying with us. I'm going to my room." I threw the shovel down onto the floor inside, and headed down one of the hallways.

* * *

Dawn's POV

I watched has he left the room. 'Yeesh... What a grump'.

"So, you're the people who are staying!"

I turned my attention back to Reggie. His hair was longer then Paul's, and was in a ponytail. He also wore an apron, and actually smiled. "Yep! My mom should be coming in any minute.". Reggie gave me a nod and motioned for me to follow him.

As we walked, he led me to a large room. It wasn't anything modern, but it looked classic and cozy. There was a large couch with a coffee table infront of it. It looked perfect to fit about four people. Next to the couch were two single seats that matched the couch. To top it all off, there was a rug and a fireplace, which had a Tv hanging over it.

Reggie patted a single seat. "Come sit. We'll wait for your Mom, and I'll fetch Paul". I looked Reggie over again.

Purple hair.

Black eyes.

I blinked. He looked like Paul. 'But... how could anyone as nice as Reggie be Paul's brother?!'. He seemed to notice, because he began to laugh. "Your probably thinking how I could be related to Paul.". I scratched the back of my head and bowed to him. "S-sorry... I didn't mean to come off as rude..."

"It's fine! I get it a lot anyways! Paul wasn't always like this y'know. He used to be a kind little kid, who smiled a bunch!", Reggie smiled at me, and before I Could respond, he walked away.

'Paul... and smiled...? Those two words shouldn't be in the same sentence unless the word never is between them'. I chuckled at my own thoughts, and sat waiting for Mom to come in.

* * *

Paul's POV

'Why the hell?! Why did fate bring her of all people?! Christmas was annoying enough with Reggie! Now we have Troublesome!'

I was on my bed with my hands behind my head and eyes closed. I was getting a headache just thinking about how the next week. 'Hopefully Troublesome only stays for a day.'

The door slammed open and Reggie stood at the door with his arms wide open. "Paul!", He smiled widely as if he expected me to jump into his arms.

I opened an eye to look at him, but closed it again. "... Reggie.", I replied unenthusiastically. Reggie walked over and pushed me off my bed and stood over me. "Come on Paul. You need to get ready for... Uh...", He looked at me, "What's her name...? I forgot to ask!".

"Beats me.", I turned away from Reggie. I could feel him staring at me, so I sat up and brushed my jacket off. "Why don't you go ask her. I'm busy."

He glared at me and put his hands on his hips. "Busy? Busy being lazy is what it looks like. Come on, we need to go and welcome that girl and her Mother.". He grabbed my wrist, and dragged me out to the living room, where Troublesome and another woman was standing, along with a Glameow. They were talking about something, and it was pretty obvious what.

"... Are you sure it's this cabin? You could be wrong with the directions!" Dawn was looking up at the blue haired woman that I dubbed her mom.

"I'm certain this is the right place! I can read numbers! This is cabin 47!".

Glameow was looking on from the couch. She was watching the argument go back and forth until she saw Reggie and I come in. When she spotted us, she jumped from her seat and nudged Troublesome's leg. She looked over to us and smiled slightly. "Hey Reggie! This is my Mom, Johanna!" {Her mom's name IS Johanna right?}. She stepped forward and stuck out her hand.

"Yup. Which one of you is Reggie?"

Reggie took her hand and shook it politely, "That would be me. And this is my little brother Paul. We hope we won't get in your way of Christmas.". Leave it to Reggie to make a lame introduction. I glanced at the Glameow, and it was glaring at me as if I did something wrong. I stared emotionlessly back at it.

'Do something. I dare you.'

Glameow leaped at me and clawed my leg, ripping my pants and leaving multiple scratches. I leaped back. "Get that stupid cat away from me!", I snarled and looked over my leg. The cuts weren't bad or deep, but it was still stung a bit. The Glameow hissed in return.

"Glameow! You've never acted like that before!"

"(I feel a bad vibe coming off of him!)", Glameow strutted back to Dawn's side and hissed at Paul again. Dawn was trying hard not to laugh.

"Paul," You could tell Reggie was trying his best not to laugh out loud, "I never knew you were an animal tamer!"

"Shut up", I snapped at him. I glared again at Glameow, who stuck out it's tongue. "I'm going to my ro-"

Reggie cut him off, "Nope. Your staying in here Mr. Antisocial.". I glared, yet again, at Reggie before stomping over to a seat and sitting down. Reggie was talking to Johanna, apologizing for what I did. "Sorry if Paul was rude!"

"No! It was my fault! I should've watched my Glameow better.."

"You should have...", I muttered mostly to myself, but of course someone had to hear. It was a double hit since the person that heard was Troublesome. Amazingly, all she did was turn to me and stick her tongue out with a smile. ... 'Weird'. I noticed Reggie turned towards Troublesome now.

"Heh... I forgot to ask for your name... What is it?"

When Dawn opened her mouth to respond, but I beat her to it. "Her name's Troublesome.". At that moment, she blew up and got in my face, yelling so hard my hair flew back. "IT'S DAWN! D-A-W-N! GET IT THROUGH YOUR STUBBORN PLUM-HEAD!".

Reggie put a hand to his hair. "... I like the purple hair...". Johanna laughed at Reggie in a way Dawn would. 'They're definitely related...'. After she finished giggling at my brother, she began to speak. "Where is my room, and Dawn's for that matter.". Reggie looked panicked for a second. He never looks panicked! 'No... don't say it...'

"There's only three bedrooms... One of you guys are sharing with Paul.". I shot up and stared hard at him. "I'll kick out whoever steps into my room. Make them stay in yours."

Reggie shook his head. "Do you really trust me with two good looking girls?", he winked suggestively. I nearly pukes in my mouth. "No. But you shouldn't even trust people with me."

"Dawn, can you deal with sleeping in Paul's room?". Her mouth hung open for a second before she raged. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOO! I'm NOT going to sleep in the EMO'S ROOM.". My eyebrow twitched in annoyance but speaking out with me the last thing I want right now. "For once, Troublesome Girl is right."

Johanna put a hand on Dawn's head, which automatically calmed her down, "Dawn, I'm going to need my own space... And so is Reggie. Can't you deal with him just for a week...?". Dawn's head fell slightly. After a second of sulking, she straightened up and smiled sweetly, "Whatever you say...! No need to worry right?". Johanna laughed. "That's when I worry the most. Now you and Paul should go to bed. It's getting late."

I glanced out the window and saw she was right. The sky was turning a dark purple. I grunted as I walked to the room me and Troublesome were sharing. 'How else will this get worse?'

* * *

Dawn's POV

I was in the room Paul and I were sharing. I saw staring at the wall as Paul was changing behind me. According to him, Reggie wouldn't stop hogging the bathroom, so they had to change like this. My cheeks were dusted a light pink at the thought of him changing in the same room as me.

"Done."

I turned around and my face flushed red. He was wearing nothing but long black sweat pants. He didn't have a shirt, so I could see his abs.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT?", I questioned at him. He shrugged casually, "I can't go to sleep while wearing a shirt. It's a weird habit.". I shook my head. "Wh-whatever! Just turn around so I could change". He spun around, and stared at the wall just as I had done. I grabbed the rim of my shirt.

"... No peeking."

"I'm not a pervert.", I could tell by the tone of his voice that he rolled his eyes. I huffed and changed into my pink night gown. It went down to my knees, and has sleeves up to my elbows. It only took a few seconds. "Done~!". He turned around and I swore his cheeks turned a little pink.

"And you yelling at me for not wearing a shirt?"

"PERVERT!". Right then, something hit me. "... Paul... There's only one bed.". His eyes widened slightly as he just realized this too. I heard him curse his brother's name under his breath. "I call the bed.", he laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"I want the bed though!", I exclaimed as I went over and kicked him off the bed. He glared up at me and sat up with a grunt. "... Let's just share it.". I blushed a deep red. "Only someone as perverted as you would suggest that!". Paul rolled his eyes, "Not like that. You stay on one side and I stay on another. Simple as that.", He crawled under the bed covers and faced outwards. I hesitated before going on after him, facing the opposite way.

"... G'night Paul."

He grunted in return. I guess that's all I'm getting.

* * *

Paul's POV

I blinked open my eyes. Something was tickling my nose. I looked around as I bite off the urge to sneeze, knowing I'd never hear the end of how I woke the troublesome girl up. I saw... blue.

Troublesome had her arms wrapped around my waist, her head resting on my chest and her hair in my face. I almost jumped out of the bed. 'How...?'. I narrowed my eyes. 'I'm a light sleeper. How the hell did this not wake me up.'. I stared down at her face. Her hair was silky, and her face was graced with a small smile. Her eyelashes touched her cheeks ever so slightly, and her arms held me in a gentle hug. I could feel her soft arms brush up against me chest, and every single rise and fall of her chest.

'...'

I stared at her more.

'... She's...'. I shook my head. 'No...!'. My thoughts were wandering into places I never let them go. I put my hand on her shoulder, and shook it. "Hn. Troublesome. Troublesome."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hm...?"

"Wake up. Your arms are around my waist."

She immediately jumped away from me, and fell on the bed blushing. "Wh-what'd you d-do?!". I glared down at her. "What'd _I _do? All I did was wake up and found you clinging onto me.". She blushed even harder, and looked down at the floor scratching the back of her head.

"... That might be because I always sleep hugging Piplup...". What a stupid reason. I bother to respond, so I just pulled the blanket over my head. I felt my heart speed up a bit. '... Why do I feel like this?'. My stomach did a small turn. 'Was I sick?'. I shook my head.

The door slammed open and I shot up to see how it was. Reggie was in the doorway holding a bucket of water and ice. He looked at Troublesome, who was still crouching on the floor, and me who was on the bed.

"Aww... I was gonna wake you with some ice-cold water...". Troublesome started little giggles as I glared at Reggie. "That would've been great...". I rubbed my eyes. '... It's Christmas morning... I forgot.

* * *

{A/N I'm skipping around a lot in this story...}

Dawn's POV

I opened up the wrapped box and smiled. "Thanks mom! I love it!".

It was a new bowtie for Piplup, and a new Poketech with her name engraved into it. I held the poketech up and smiled at the navy blue color. "I like the color!". Mom laughed, "I thought so! Even some girly girls get tired of the color pink!". I chuckled along with her. Reggie handing Paul a green wrapped box. Paul eyed Reggie carefully as he opened it. It was a pokeball. "What's this?"

Reggie leaned towards Paul from his chair. "Open it and find out little brother.". Paul rolled his eyes and opened the pokeball. A Houndoom jumped out of the pokeball and let out a puff of fire. Paul blinked at it. "... Where'd you get it?". Reggie crossed his arms with a smirk. "A breeder can find his ways...", he replied smugly. Paul rolled his eyes and handed Reggie a gift back. He opened it to reveal a new apron and a picture frame I couldn't see. He picked up the picture frame.

"Is this a picture of me and you when you were kids?!". Paul rolled his eyes. "No.", he retorted sarcastically. He chuckled and patted Paul on the back. "This is the best gift you've gotten me.".

I dug through my bag and pulled out two more presents, handing it to Paul and Reggie. They looked at me in surprise. "... Dawn! You didn't have to!". I shoved the boxes into their hands, "But I did! So open them!". Reggie opend his and his grin grew wider. "It's a stitched Turtwig doll! ... Wait, you just met me yesterday! When did you make this?".

"Last night after Paul went to sleep.", I shrugged. I stayed up until midnight wrapping and adding the last finishing touches to their presents. "I had the supplies, so I decided to make it for you!". Reggie turned to Paul. "What about you Paul? What'd you get?". Paul was fiddling with the red present in his hands. He began to unwrap it.

Inside was a black sweatshirt with a red outlining on the bottom, neck, and sleeves. On the hood was a crown of five feather-like attachments sticking up, and two sticking out of the ends. It was made to look like a Weavile's head!

"... Thanks...", he mumbled in awe.

"I made it myself! It too me a while to get the feathers right too!", I crossed my arms proudly.

Reggie got up and stretched. "Weeeeeell... I'm going to my room... What about you Johanna?"

Mom got up and nodded. "I am rather tired.". They both hurredly walked down the hallway that leaf to their rooms. I blinked after them. 'How strange...'

"Did you make this last night too?".

I turned to Paul in surprise. 'He never speaks to me first!'. I shook my head. "I made that a while ago. I was planning on giving it to you when we met up.", I looked down and poked my index fingers together nervously, "I thought you wouldn't like it.". Paul looked at the hoodie again. "... I like it.". I felt my insides take a 180 turn.

* * *

Paul's POV

'Why'd she make this for me?'. It looked like it was professional. There were no stitches shown, and it actually looked like a Weavile's Crown.

"You don't have to get me anything back, y'know.", Troublesome looked away blushing. I looked at her and blinked. I had an idea, but I wasn't sure if I was daring enough to do it. I choose I was. I stood up and motioned for her to follow me.

I lead her out onto the porch of the cabin. The air was cold and felt somehow refreshing against my skin. Dawn leaned on the railing and looked around at the mountain range viewable. "Wow! It looks to beautiful!". I walked beside here and looked out as well. "Hn."

Dawn looked up. She suddenly avoided a glance upwards. I wondered what she saw, so I looked up. My eyes widened.

A mistletoe.

Dawn and I stood in silence. "... So...", Dawn scratched the back of her head, a pink tinged her cheeks. I smirked slightly. "I know what I'm giving you for Christmas."

Dawn looked at me confused. "What is it?". I looked her in the eye, "A confession.", I pressed my lips against her's. It almost seemed like time stopped. Warmth spread through my body, probably from her blush, as I deepened the kiss. I decided once I got the present from her. I liked her, if not loved. She was troublesome, but that's what was so fun about it. I broke the kiss, and for the first time in a while, I smiled widely.

"I like you, Dawn.".

"... I like you too Paul."

* * *

**THAT WAS ADORABLE~! I thought I wouldn't finish in time! Christmas is much busier than I thought it'd be. I had to bake all the cookies, cakes and brownies, AND help decorate the tree, wrap presents, and cook Christmas dinner. BUT IT WAS ALL WORTH IT BECAUSE I'M GETTING POKEMON X TOMORROW FOR CHRISTMAS! As always, review and tell me what you think~! **

**!~x~!Clanclaws!~x~!**


End file.
